Not So Innocent This Time Round
by Imagination Vs Reality
Summary: It's abt Ginny & Snape with other couples throughtout the story too. Just r&r please! This is my 1st! So yeah read it I think it may just bring a smile or even a laugh to you.I misspelt 'No.12 Grimmauld place',I'm sorry. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1 Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: Only Rachella, Jasan, Ryan, Rhi-lee (at this point in time) and the story and plot line are mine the rest is from the best, J.K.Rowling.  
This is my first attempt at a story so please give all the advice you can, good and bad I welcome all.

Personally I don't think this chapter is finished but a friend kept bugging me and said she wouldn't read it unless it was on fanfiction, I wanted her to read it before I showed it to you guys but hey

Umm I didn't know what to call the story so from what you've read so far, suggest a title and I'll give you credit for it of course…. Well thank-you and happy reading. And I say sorry in advance for the missed spelling mistakes and incorrect spelling of some things.

Chapter 1:

"Ginny!!! We'll leave you behind! You're holding up the rest of us!!" Ron yelled for the hundreds time that morning, while Harry, Hermione and he waited in the lounge room. Mrs. Weasley started walking up the hall, heading for the stairs when Ginny came running around the corner saying, "I'm coming I'm coming already, I slept in, no-one bloody woke me up!", Mrs. Weasley turned and looks at Ron in a way that you couldn't say she was smiling at her youngest son, "You were told to wake your sister up this morning, why didn't you!?", "I… I…well… but… Why did I have too! Why didn't Harry!? Or…Or Hermione. No-one told me to wake her up!! I never heard anyone tell me!", "I told you while you were eating breakfast" Mrs. Weasley informed her son, yet again. Ron looked around for support and back-up, but Hermione and Harry knew not to get on Mrs. Weasley's bad side if it was possible. Ginny broke the tension by saying, "Well it doesn't matter now, and I am up and ready so let's forget about it and get out to the car." Harry was the first to move towards the door after Ginny, she turned around to make sure everyone was following when she caught Harry checking her out, "Harry!", she said in a fairly surprised voice Harry looked up and knew she had saw him and he blushed but said nothing, Ginny gave him a faint smile. Hermione caught up with her and started talking about the up coming year, Ron just hung behind Mrs. Weasley looking at the details on his shoes and how worn out the hall floor was. They had to travel by the ministry's car to the station because the ministry was afraid for Harry's safety, but no-one minded traveling this way. It was something different and wasn't crowded in the car at all, though Ron personally by the look of the car from the outside he didn't think more than five people including the driving would fit, thought it did. Ron mumbled to Ginny his apologies then said to Harry, "So what classes do you have?" Harry knew that his best friend already knew what he had but thought that he just wanted a conversation to rid them all of that weird awkward feeling. "Yeah, I got Snape for double potions!! On the first day!!" Hermione looked to him as she and Ginny join their conversation." Now that's unlucky!" Hermione nods as she said this. Ginny thought about it and realized she had Snape for double potions on the second day, "I do too but I got him on the 2nd day though", "What's with everyone and double potions these days!?" Everyone turned and put their gaze on Ron. "What! Are you saying you don't have him for double!? At all!?" Hermione was shocked, she wanted to scream. Harry spoke first "Yeah he does, with me so calm down curly-locks". Hermione scowled at Harry and crossed her arms across her chest,_ 'Wow Hermione looks hot when she's angry…" _Ron was thinking to himself as the car turned away from the Grimmaul's place. From then on Hermione sat mumbling to Ginny and not talking to Harry for the rest of the car trip.

At the train station Hermione still hadn't said a word to Harry and she didn't plan to until he said his apologies. They all said their goodbyes and casually boarded the Hogwarts Express, for yet another year within the castle walls. Ginny had left Ron and Hermione to sit with her own friends, Rachella, Ryan, Really (that is her nickname as her real name sounds like that but is spelt Rhi-lee) and Jasan. "Hey Ginny, how was your holidays!? Mine was totally boring! Mum didn't trust me going anywhere! She was scared the Death Eaters would come after me and all." Rachella always downplayed the reality, as though all the attacks weren't real and weren't getting more ferocious by the week. "Yeah? Same here I was barely even allowed to be in the backyard for a few minutes without someone older watching me... like I was going to flee or run away! Or be swept up by the forces within!!" Ginny thought about what she just said and started laughing, so did the rest of her company, cause they all knew Ginny wasn't like that, to run away from something she was known to stand her ground and take whatever came. "OH MY GOD!!!" Ginny screamed, as she saw Jasan with something ugly and gross in a cage. "It's ok Ginny, it's my new pet, I got another one but this one's just for personal enjoyment I've still got my beautiful black Pillow-Craven, I think he likes Hedwig. On the weekend we should sneak up to the Owlery to see what their doing, just to see." "And why would we sneak? We're allowed to go up there you doofus!", Rhi-lee took the opportunity to playfully push Jasan for being a blondey. Between hits he stuttered, "But… but… if they hear us coming they may move and we won't see what they were doing!", "But that's 'if' their doing anything!!!" Ginny was, as usual pointing out the truth, well what she thought the truth was. It was true that Jasan was a blonde, yet again on the holidays Jasan dyed his hair peroxide blonde, but it looked hot being all spiked up and all. The thing that had made Ginny scream was now sitting on Jasan's shoulder watching her intently, "Jas…What is that thing… on your s-shoulder?" She noticed herself stuttering and straighten up, looking brave well trying anyway. Jasan looked at Ginny, trying hard not to laugh, cause it wasn't everyday you hear Ginny stuttering when he thought about it, he'd never actually heard her stutter. "It's a Jupiter, from the Eeylops Owl Emporium though its funny cause they're looked apond as a mini owl", Jasan said in a matter-of-fact tone. It had big googley eyes and little tiny clawed feet and little angel like wings, yet it was jet black with purple tips on the edges of its feathers and hugh back eyes with slits of hot pink in the middle of them. Ginny and Rachella looked at it with fascination but Rhi-lee already knew since she hanged out with Ryan on the holiday and Jasan was his best friend and he had brought the mini owl over to Ryan's place. Ryan was slouching lazily on one of the seats near the window, he hadn't spoken yet. Rhi-lee was at that present time his girlfriend but Ginny always knew when something was up, "what's up couch potato?" Ryan turned and smiled in her direction and nodded that he acknowledged her presence. But this was Ginny and she wasn't going to have any of it "Nar nar nar you're going to talk to me either voluntarily or forcefully, I'll let you choose!! That's how nice I'm feeling today", Ryan shifted his position and knew he wouldn't last the trip in silence so he just said, "I'm ok, I just feel weird and sad, like I don't know if you've notice but this is our last year here and all, our last train trip to Hogwarts, on the Hogwarts Express. And plus the hair thing" he looked at the ground and studied his shoes. "Yeah I guess you're right but it's not fun if you grope and mope about it", she decided to whisper the next bit incase Rhi-lee got suspicious, "Personally I'm digging the hair, I think it makes you look even hotter!" Ryan blushed a deep crimson at the sentence that Gin had just said about his hair which was also dyed like Jasan's hair but instead of blonde, he dyed it black, he also had black eyeliner on and black robes, well clothes since they had to dress like muggles but he had sent her an owl, like all her friends always did telling her about new stuff that they got or saw or wanted just the usual gossip and bicker, and he had mentioned in the last letter that his mum had let him buy black robes. Ryan looked towards Rhi-lee's direction then answered, "Well thanz but I don't know, Rhi thought it didn't suit me…", "No way!", "Yes way, maybe she's right though", "Don't think like that! I said it looked hot and I love how you got it spiked up but you kept that one little curl near your right temple, I still think it's oh so cute!" And with that Ginny stood up to go and take part in the other conversation that she had left.

Later on when all the girls were walking around the compartment expressing their holidays with arm movements and actions and Jasan was trying to stand on one foot. Rachella playfully as usual, pushed Jasan who had at that time didn't have good balance as he was still trying to standing on one foot so he accidentally pushed Ginny into Ryan's lap. Rhi-lee had jumped out of the way so to let Jasan fall onto Ginny but when she saw where Jasan had landed, which was the floor she slowly looked up and saw Ginny sitting on Ryan's lap. Rhi didn't know what to do, to scream, to storm out or to slap Ginny and/or Ryan. But she just stood there calm as ever, breathing it all in and trying to stay calm when actually her anger was just building and building and they all saw it. When everyone had finished laughing out their hearts and tears they noticed Rhi just standing there looking at Ginny with an unspoken, emotionless mask plastered to her face. Ginny then got up off of Ryan and walked over to Rhi-lee, "You know you look like you just saw Snapey running around the grounds in the nude!", they all cracked up again and tears ran down their faces as though they were uncontrollably crying, which was fairly true. It then registered to Ryan what Rhi-lee was getting so angry about and he got up and moved towards Rhi before anyone even noticed him move. "If that's how you think, well then I wouldn't have any friends left if it was up to you, it was playful harmless stuff and you know, if I wanted to date one of them", he pointed to Rachella and Ginny who were sitting on the seats watching them now, "I would of asked them out, but I didn't I asked you", and with that he walked out of the compartment, with Jasan jumping off of the carpet that he had been lying on all that time because he didn't want to move as too cause a distraction in fear of being kicked, he strode after Ryan and out of sight. There were a few tense minutes then Rhi-lee sat down opposite Ginny and Rach who were sitting on the other seat, and looked out of the window, thinking hard. Her eyes were a million years away in a daze. Ginny and Rachella gave sideward glances at each other and sat there in silence, in fear of causing another "conversation' as she thought to call the last spoken words in that compartment.

It wasn't until an hour later that Ginny and Rachella heard Rhi talk, "I'm sorry, I know it was stupid of me to jump to the oblivious conclusion, but I just saw you and Ryan and well… the last day of school, last year… Lavender walked up to me with a satisfied smug grin on her face and said that you and Ryan looked like a better couple than he and I did… it hurt… a lot and then that afternoon, on the train you sat next to him! And this afternoon just brought it all back, I had forgotten about it 'til now, I'm sorry", Ginny was shocked, then she thought about it and knew why Lavender had said that, "I know why Lavender said what she did… it was because in the common room, while you were I think in the library Ryan and us were just saying jokes and I was laughing as we all were". Rachella nodded and added into the conversation as she remembered "And then I kinda did what I did this afternoon but this time I pushed Ginny so to see who she would fall onto... And yeah she fell onto Ryan's lap instead of Bucks… I'm sorry I caused Lavender to say that to you I caused you to hurt so much, I'M SOOO SOOO SORRY!!!" Rachella ran out of the compartment in tears and left Ginny in it with Rhi-lee looking a little bit more coloured than what she was before.

By the time Ryan, Jasan and Rachella had made their way back, they were nearly at the castle's station and were told from the speaker to put their robes on as they were to depart within half an hour. All three girls were used to this so they just stripped and got changed, the guys never fazed them anymore as they had always shared a compartment since 2nd year. The guys on the other hand didn't mind about the chicks getting changed in front of them but they did sneak peaks at them, Ryan even strayed another look at Ginny, which would be life threatening if Rhi ever caught him.. and this afternoon would just tick her into a killing machine but…Ginny was perfect in all ways, though she always said the guys didn't like her like that.. Pfft that's what she thought the guys were to scared to ask her out cause they were scared of the rejection that they may face… There was always that chance with Ginny, you never knew what she'd do or say... She was unpredictable and that's why the guys loved her in a way. Jasan was the only one that caught Ryan checking out Gin, though he wouldn't say anything to Rhi he wouldn't do that to his best mate, not ever. But just incase he did get caught, Jasan nudged him in the side and Ryan looked up, and knew his best mate had caught him… thoughts raced through his head at a million time per second but was stopped by Jas giving him a wink and saying "Don't worry mate your secret's safe with me, I'm your best mate! How could I do a thing like that!", and they quietly laughed together. Ginny was still in her mini skirt when she jumped up to where the trunks were when Jasan, not noticing Ginny was standing up opened the window. Rachella giggled, Rhi hadn't noticed as she was doing up her boots, Jasan turned around and whispered an "Oops", Ryan was shocked, just as he had turned around to follow Jasan and Rachella's gaze, he was basically behind and off to one side of Ginny when he registered that he was staring at a black g-string with hot pink treading around the edges. Ginny noticed Ryan and Jasan begin to drool and quickly jumped down from where she was after grapping her robes and sat down… looking kind of embarrassed, though she was ready to laugh her heart out at the shocked faces that followed her. Rhi broke the silence, "What on earth are you pathetic guys drooling about!?", Ryan then came back into reality, wiping drool away and mumbling something about chocolate.. Jasan agreed and Rachella have survived her fit of giggles only to be glared at by Ginny. "Rachella, you will tell me, what were these… males drooling about? ... I don't seem to see anything out of the window and I hope they weren't drooling over bushes cause then they really are warped and twisted". Rachella responded slowly "What Jasan said… about the chocolate… think of a warm chocolate bath… hmm mmm and and caramel chocolates and and chocolate and coffee éclairs!" this seemed to satisfy Rhi and she sat down next to Ryan and Jasan… both of which silently let out a sigh of relief and gave Rach a look that said 'Thank you soooo much' and she winked a small gesture of 'no problem'. Ginny watched all of this occur and silently laughed… it was funny… well at least she knows those two won't look at her in exactly the same light as before.

About 15 minutes later, Ginny realized she hadn't changed into her robes yet, so she quickly did… but not without the sideward glances from the two boys, she laughed out loud and everyone looked at her… With her jeans at her thighs and only a black bra on to hide behind while she felt all four pairs of eyes fall on her black and pink g-string, on the front it had in small letters, "This pussycat is outta your range boys". Rhi's jaw was the first to drop… then Jasan's, Ryan was able to keep his mouth shut…But he read the message anyway. Rachella already knew, because she was with Gin when she had brought them. Rachella was the first to find her voice after Jasan and Ryan wooted and wolf whistled, "Yeah yeah wow!!!!!" sarcasm was used to describe what Rach first said as she thought it would get the point across better, "Now that we've all had a stare at Ginny, why don't we all jump around in our bras and undies!!!!?" they all cracked up, Rachella always was funny at times of embarrassment and seriousness or tension in the air, and they all loved her for it. But before Ginny could pull her pants up, Professor Snape and Draco Malfoy barged in and Snape yelled over the laughter "WHAT IN MERLINS NAME IS THIS!?". They all feel silent and Ginny didn't dare turn around, she pull her pants up as though it was a life and death situation if she didn't pull them up quick enough and sat down next to Rachella as though nothing had happened at all… though she was still only in a black laced see-through bra but she didn't care less. Draco was still staring at Ginny and an evil grin had appeared on his face. Ginny saw it and smiled sweetly back at him, though they both knew that 'sweet' smile wasn't sweet and wasn't a smile either. Snape was still standing at the door when he said, "Weasley, do you wish to explain to me what you were doing with you pants down and without a t-shirt? To which you still have not put one on?" "Well yes sir, see I was getting dressed as we were told previously" and at that she pointed to the speakers, "And then I started laughing at the thought of something and well everyone in here except you and Malfoy looked at me and then we all laughed at me as I had my pants down sir and then you came barging in yelling 'what in merlins name is this' and then that takes us to this present moment… Sir". Professor Snape looked at Ginny then slid his gaze down, down just a fraction… Onto Ginny's breasts, his gaze lingered there for a while. Then he realized who it was and said, "If you couldn't afford clothes you could ask your boyfriend potter to lend you some, I heard he's kind hearted to poor, least fortunate people." And with that smart alex remark he turned on the spot and left the compartment without another word. Malfoy's eyes also were on Ginny..they looked into her eyes then onto her shoulders then the bra straps, then onto what they were holding… Ginny's breasts, Malfoy thought she had formed out over the Christmas holidays evenly, her womanly curves more feminine than he last saw her, though he admits, he's never looked at Weasley in this light before, he remembered the black G-string. He felt someone pushing him back… and someone slapped him! He was shocked back into reality by Ginny slapping him and Rachella and Rhi-lee pushing and shoving him out of the compartment door. He grinned because though he was being slapped by a Weasley… the Weasley didn't have a shirt on, she only had a see-through bra… It made the slaps less painful. After he thought they'd taken their anger out on him for Snape and his doings he left without a word… he couldn't think of a cruel remark to make so he didn't say anything. Better to leave without a word than to say a word and have it come back and bite you on the arse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

As everyone gathered around the hall tables as they did every year, Dumbledore made his speech and waved dinner onto the tables yet again. Ginny and Rach looked up at the teachers table to see who'd left and who'd join since last year feast, the headmaster winked at them and started his own dinner while in a deep conversation with Hagrid, who as many could see if they ever unglued their heads from their dinner plates, wasn't liking where their talk was going. So much that he upped and left without another word ushered only a curt nod at the other teachers and a wink at Harry who by that time was watching intently as his friend and teacher and also his headmaster were in discussion but Harry didn't have time to wink back as Hagrid had left the hall already.

Hermione was in a deep conversation with Rhi-lee about their different timetables as Rhi was in a lower level and wanted some tips and shortcuts to and from classes as to not be late and Hermione in exchange wanted the gossip of the holidays of the youngsters. It was an all round good exchange. Harry then turned and looked across the tables and saw Draco talking to Crabb and Goyle about something that he thought wouldn't be interesting even to the girl who always wanted the gossip on everything, who last year was Ashley but no one cared. Ginny was sitting in front of Harry who thought he was looking at her and not behind her. He saw her and tried starting a conversation. "Hey, how's your dinner been? No owl feathers yet I hope. I heard they de-feathered this place a month ago, if they haven't I'll have a kind word to Dumbledore right now if you want". Ginny pretended to think this gesture over and curtly shook her head in disagreement, "Funny Mr. I can help anyone anywhere anytime for whatever reason, I'm good and are you making fun of mum's, well now Ron's owl? Tsk Tsk Tsk and everyone says the boy who lived is kind-hearted and a gentleman…Pfft! I now know different, your secret is out and I shall reap the rewards of knowing this secret!" Harry and Ginny laughed at their little chat and rejoined stuffing their faces as they had forgotten there was food in front of them as they made this scenario up. Harry, after a few quiet mouthfuls of pumpkin & mash potato looked back up at Ginny and noticed she'd preformed a revealing spell on the V shape of her front robe as to show herself off a little more in class hours, Harry smiled at her knowledge of these spells that he knew she didn't get from Hermione not in a thousand years and who wouldn't approve but he thought from Rachella as she also had a slightly smaller V shape to the front of her robe also.

As Hermione was leading them to the common room as she was head girl which everyone expected of course. Harry in addition noticed that Ginny had not left the rest of her robes edit less, he saw that she had made a fairly high slit up her left leg… half way up her thigh to be exact. Rhi-lee saw this as him 'checking her out' and nudged Gin and looked towards Harry who hadn't this gesture, Ginny couldn't resist so when she took her next step she pushed the slit a little more open. Harry knew that she had done that with her hand it was clear as crystal, he then saw that she was smiling at him… She winked and walked ahead to catch up with Rachella. Ron had at that time noticed the changes in his little sister's clothes and whispered to Harry, "Did you see what she did to her robes!? I'm gonna murder her, then tell mum, then bash and hospitalize anyone who looks at her in 'that' way". Harry gulped as he heard this; Ron shot his best mate an angry glare, "HEY! I'm your mate not your worst enemy who just said their either kill you or your sister! And said you had to choose! Calm down I am not your enemy here!" Ron considered this and thought there were worst people to date his sis than his best mate, and Ron knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't hurt her not intentionally, his answer to Harry's statement was an 'Hmfgh'. Harry sighed and walked into the common room with Ron behind him. Ginny ran playfully up the girls' stair as her and her friends were playing some type of game, her slit in her robes flew open accidentally and Harry saw the side view of a black thread, and knew that he had just seen Ginny's black G-string, he knew it was a G-string because he had seen one in one of the smaller, less common shops. Harry was sure to himself he'd never look at Ginny as Ron's little innocent sister anymore, not after that night, not by any chance.

That night roughly around midnight Harry was shocked and received a headache as he fell onto the floor and scared half to death by his owl Hedwig crashing into the window at which Harry was positioned, looking out over the dark grounds of Hogwarts. Hedwig knew Harry was awake and waited patiently to be let in; he also was intelligent to know that the others in the dorm would be sound asleep. After the initial scare Harry got off the floor and let in the snowy owl, "What are you doing visiting me in sleeping hours missy?" The owl bowed its head in shame but was happier when Harry noticed the package tied to its foot and was redeemed for the late night visit. Harry wondered who'd be awake at this hour as it was from a student at Hogwarts, it said so on the back, and it read

'_Hey Harry I doubt you'd be awake at this hour and won't get this 'til you roll over in the morning to which discard this letter and go back to sleep, unless Hedwig is persisted to which I think she is. Come down to the common room, I can't sleep either and why not stay up together? Better than toughing the night alone, don't you reckon? Later from the one and only ginny! 3'_

Harry thought this through and could feel a hidden message in it somewhere but him thinking _'it's Ginny, she says it straight and always gets to the point, no beating round the bush is what she says'_, went down anyway. Ginny was sitting near the fire in only a loose nightie that only just draped her, mid thigh. Harry looked down at himself and noticed he was only wearing his boxers that read "Let's talk about the 1st thing that pops up shall we" with a red devil smiling, to which Harry turned red at the thought of its message and being there alone with a girl. Ginny was so deep in thought Harry had enough time to walk up behind Gin and grab her round the shoulders and whisper 'Boo!' in her ear, but she didn't even flinch, all that could be heard was a 'hi bogie monster', as he looked at the fire. "So what cha doing?" She looked up at Harry sitting on the couch opposite her and motioned for him to sit next to her "Ok ok ok I swear that I won't bite you…Too much?" And with that Harry moved seats and looked at Ginny, with the fire's gaze glowing over her body like a highlighting tool. Before Harry could usher a single sound Ginny's lips had placed themselves onto Harry's, Harry couldn't process what was happening, Ron's sister, Ron- best mate… So he just did the first thing that came to his head, 'kiss her back dimwit' and with that Ron's little sister and Ron's best mate had started pashing. When they had finally stopped to a breathing pace, they realized that Harry was lying on top of Ginny, across the couch. They looked at each other and thought _'What the heck, their good'_ and started kissing again. But this time wasn't to go as smoothly as the previous tonsil hockey match. They heard a door creak and heard footsteps and Harry, as he could easily see, followed the sounds to stare at Gin's friend Rachella, who lucky stopped a few meters between the bottom stair and the couch. "What were you doing Harry? I could hear whispers and noise from up stairs… what are you doing on the couch anyway? You should be sleeping or couldn't you sleep either?" Harry blushed in the dark as he knew for sure she would see the famous red hair over the arm of the couch sooner or later, so he kept it quiet and thought maybe, just maybe she wouldn't notice and said "Nothing much just sitting round talking to myself, sorry if my self involving conversations woke you it's ok I'll be going to bed soon thanks anyway" Ginny knew that voice a mile away, it was Rach's for sure, "If you're sure… Oh by the way you haven't seen Gin have you? She left the dorm about 4hrs ago now and I haven't heard a whisper from her since, not a sound or peep yet. Should we start to worry?" Ginny nearly had a giggle fit at hearing this but kept silent, "Umm nar she's probably just gone off to see Hagrid or something, clear her mind for the up coming full on year, and all that stuff, you know you're a chick, you're her bestie you know that type of stuff, on the other hand though you should be getting to bed or else we'll have you collapsing in the halls and I have to attend classes too you know so I can't follow you around waiting to catch you before you fall so, goodnight Rach". Before Rach was satisfied with this statement she took a look around the room, then with a turn of her heels headed up the stairs and entered the girls' dorm. Ginny whispered "Should we worry? Maybe she's dead and and the teachers have buried her and and are going to wipe our memories at breakkie of her so we don't question round!!!!!" They both had a quiet laugh at this and thought they'd stretched their luck long enough and with a good night and a good morning kiss they were off on their ways up to their dorms to catch the last few hours of sleep before the 1st day of lessons started up again for another hectic and dramatic year, for sure.

While thousands of questions were racing through his head, Harry absentmindedly was eating toast and drinking coffee in the great hall. Ron came beaming in and sat next to his best mate and nudged him hard in the ribs whispering, "I wonder why Gin Gin is sunny and and like joyful! I mean like she was whistling in the common room and even told me to tell you she said hi and she hugged me and Hermione saying something to me about loving me because I was her brother who knew the best guys and I pick great friends to hang around with and something about introducing her to you was a great thing and she was grateful and rambled on about all this other stuff that I couldn't get a hold of, you don't got any idea do you mate?". Harry was dumbfounded by this new information, should he tell Ron about last night and arrange his coffin and will statements now or later? Or should he keep quiet and wait to talk to Gin first? Thoughts were flying through his head quicker than the golden snitch could ever fly through air. Ron noticed something in Harry's expressions "What do you know about Ginny's mood today? There's something you're not telling me! Hmm you did leave the dorm last night, for ages I remember I woke up, you were near that window then half an hour later you were gone without a peep. Where did you go!? Did you see my sister with someone? Who!? Tell me I'm gonna flatten them to a pulp! I swear it!" "There's nothing that I know that you don't already know, I only know what you've told me this morning and your speculations, that's all buddy calm down! I am you're buddy not Malfoy ok!?" "Yeah, you're right, I'm sorry but you know how I am with my little sis, all the guys like her and say stuff like '…she's hot…' and '…love her in my bed any night of the year..' it's very tempting to smash their heads in and teach them not to talk of her in that way!" . "You'd do no good for her if you're expelled and are at home, far away from here and I can't keep a full eye on her I got my own problems and classes to go do too!" At that moment of silence Ginny walked in through the doors of the Great Hall, glowing from head to toe as all the heads turned and looked at her in awe, she sat on the other side of Harry and secretly patted him on the leg under the covers of the table. Harry blushed and took in the bland details of his second piece of toast as to hide from the many eyes looking at him and Ginny he knew what they were thinking '…is she going out with Potter!?' '…can't be…' 'Them! A couple!?', '...their perfect!', 'Soooo cute!' Ron knew his best mate well enough to know he was hiding something, no one attempts to look closely at a slice of toast, not unless something was up, something he hadn't caught onto yet but the rest of the Hall's occupants were guessing at thoughts, he was going to find out, now. " What's going on Pot, why's that toast all of a sudden interesting, why's the students looking at us? Why's Gin sitting next to you and not her friends who's sitting opposite with the same look and puzzlement as me?... Harry is there something I'm missing?" Harry wanted then more than ever more than when everyone found out he was dating Cho more than when he and Ron arrived late for dinner when they arrived by a flying car more than when he spoke parseltongue and no one would talk to him for ages, more than ever to disappear into the coffee mug or get called up to see the headmaster about poor grades, anything he would be grateful even if Snape called him up and said he had a detention right then and there which started right now. But of course as his luck was never on his side, nothing came up Harry just sat there buying time listening to an imaginary clock time tick away inside his aching racing head, just looking into the coffee mug as though if he looked away he would die instantaneously. Ginny spoke first to Ron's amazement, "Ron you're so blonde! So dumb! Their not looking at you their looking at me and Harry!" Gin considered that she would whisper the next part to prevent eavesdroppers. "You really want to know why? Really? Even if you won't like it a single bit?" "Well of course I do! Why else would I damningly ask! And I'm not dumb! I just don't jump to the obvious conclusion like everyone else!" "Ok then if you really want to know, meet me and Harry at the lake at 4pm this afternoon and we'll tell you all" "And tell me why you can't tell me now!? I'm your brother I shouldn't have to wait to find out stuff about my own family, about my own sister, my only sister, and… hang on why is Harry coming? He already knows!? And didn't tell me!" At the realization of this he lunged at Harry with fists failing to hit their target while Snape happened to be passing by and held onto the back of Ron robes 'til he had stopped flailing his fists and stood up in a tantrum, not making a sound other than "I'm leaving" and with that he wrenched himself from Professor's grasp and walked out of the Great hall.

For the rest of the breakfast hour, no one spoke not even the teachers did, everyone just sat and ate and kept to themselves. Harry knew his best mate would be that no more, he was so stupid he should have put Ron's feelings before his own and now that he didn't, he shall have to live with the consequences for the rest of his miserable life. If it lasted longer than a day… If hopeful maybe a week.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"C'mon this is ridiculous and you know it Ron! If you would let me explain, tell my half of the story. Whatever you've heard from the others aren't true their trying to to to I don't know but I know the truth from the lies and I will set you straight if only you'd give me the chance!".

"And why should I? Who has to say what I have heard isn't the truth? I heard you were snogging MY sister! In addition, you are now DATING her! I thought we were family, family doesn't do this to each other behind their back or in this case while others SLEEP!"

Before Harry could usher another word in, Ron had left and was headed to the library, to meet Hermione for sure. Harry thought what Ron knew of the situation was all lies but what he had said so far was true except the dating part, Gin and Harry had not spoken much for the past two weeks, they were busy trying to talk to Ron. Now it was 3:30 and Ginny wanted to talk to Harry down at the lake, since Ron never showed up the afternoon when he exploded, it was exactly two weeks that morning since Harry and Ginny had a proper conversation with Ron and Hermione. Ginny had tried to talk to Hermione but she would only listen to Ginny's side and then leave. Hermit, as the rest of the school fondly called her as it was better than bookworm and library assistant, did not like the spilt between Harry and Ron one bit, but everyone thought she had picked Ron's side so she pretended she did, but when someone asked

"Who's side are you on?"

Her only reply was

"I'm on the side you think I am so don't ask if you assumingly already know".

She knew she had started to tell everyone lies but that did not matter, not at the present time anyway.

'No one would bother about which side the bookworm, the 'hermit' crab or the 'library assistant' was on, the ones that mattered were, Ron, Harry and of course Ginny… they mattered but their friends and such didn't. People were probably only asking me and maybe even Gin's friends, to find out if there was any progress, good or bad. I doubt anyone actually cared in this school other than those who were classed as 'close'. Even the dirty old bag Snape tried to get information out of me in double potions! And come to think of it Malfoy has been just a tinge nicer, but that don't mean I'm going to tell anything when they ask, nope nope and defiantly nope. They will find out that to use Miss Granger as a spy for them and the rest of the schooling members, it'll take more than asking nicely and being a little bit less criticizing than normal to get information out of this girl!'

While Hermit was thinking this to herself Ron had entered the library and was now walking along the rows to find Hermione he knew she would be here somewhere, lately she's been here more than necessary because here, no-one bothered her much.

"Hey! Herms! Are you in this paper maze!?"

"Ron? …Yeah I'm down opposite the private desks looking for a specific book… what's up?"

After Ron had found Herm he pulled out a random book and started to pretend reading, so to avoid the question that was pushed to him. Of course it didn't work it's Hermione and nothing gets pass her without her permission.

"I said what's up, unless you didn't hear me correctly and was wondering what I said before"

"No I heard you fine, and nothing's up I just thought that I haven't spent much time in here nor with you so I thought I'd hit two birds with one stone as muggles so fondly say"

"… Oh right it was that bad then?"

"What was _'that bad'_!"

"I don't know, you're just aren't saying something, remember I'm on your side I'm not the enemy here! Dimwit!"

"I never said you were an enemy! And there's nothing I'm not saying!"

Ron had started to get defensive and red in the face

"Oh yes there is Mr Weasley! And I'm going to find out exactly what it is before either of us leaves this row!"

"Ok ok ok I just had a encounter with Harry that's all ok? Now we can leave the row! 'Yay'! By the way that yay was totally sarcastic!".

Hermione was getting sick of Ron's attitude,

"I figured, I doubt you'd want to stay in a row with me longer than necessary to hear your issues"

"I don't have 'issues' You wanted to know so don't say that I came here to tell you my 'issues' then leave because that was not in my books! That was not my intentions. And I quiet like spending time with you for your information, selfish little bookworm!"

After hearing this Hermione stood there still, in silence, to stunned to even usher a pled. Ron on the other hand was already out of the library and down the hallway.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I was as you said 'acting like a little selfish little bookworm'!"

Hermione blurted out as she ran to the library door, Ron though he kept walking 'til he was around the second corner. He leaned against the cold stone wall and sighed.

"Why have I been pushing them all away!? Soon I'll have no one left except family. Maybe sooner or later I'll lose them too!"

There was a noise from down the hallway, a scruffle and as Ron turned, he saw the corner of a Slytherin robe turn into the old abandon potions room. He knew it was a Slytherin robe because there was a green and silver mixed rope trailing around the edges of the robe material, there is only one person who has that added onto his robes… Malfoy.


End file.
